Darkness Doesn't Always Lie Within
by NITESIDE -TAYLAH - TYLER
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! the flock have been living in forks WA for four months, but when they attend forks high what will happen when they meet the cullens and find out their secret. lot of fax and niggy.
1. chapter 1

darkness doesn't always lies within

Chapter 1: cross my heart-max's pov

As I sit by the wall of glass I cant help but look out my window or well its pretty much a wall of glass, to see that it was pitch black save for the occasional flash of lightening. A roar of thunder echoed across the heavens. Rain hit the glass like a shower of bullets.

I absentmindedly rubbed my stitches that a flyboy gave me four daysago. I don't care what they say it was a lucky aim. The stitches start on the right side of my neck and goes down to about five inches below my right breast.

Its been two years since anything meager has happened but like they say no good thing lasts forever, but we're enjoying it while it lasts.

Everyone in the flock has gotten older and let's face taller. Ig, fang and I are sixteen, nudge is thirteen, gaz is ten and ang is eight in two weeks. Iggy has got taller by I don't know maybe three inches. He's now 6'5, fang is 6'3, I'm 5'9, nudge is 5'6, gaz is 5'4 and angel is 4'8.

I turn to look back at the drawing in front of me. I had just finished a picture of the superhero Niteside. As I grab I new sheet of paper my exceedingly long blonde-ish/brown hair fell in my face. Why I refuse to cut my hair I don't know. It must come like past my butt by now.

Now I'm gonna tell you now that I got inked. When I say that I mean tattooed. I have hardcore on my left wrist in Chinese and leader on the other wrist, also in Chinese, I have a pentagram below the hardcore and a infinity just under the crook of my elbow.

We've been in this place called forks WA for four months and we're starting school tomorrow or well today 'cause its 1:45am. i looked out the window to see that the rain was getting harder. a roar of thunder rolled across the heavens as a flash of lightening flashed through the sky. i stood up and started to pack up my stuff up somrthing out side caught my eye.

i looked out through the darkness of the cloud covered rain streaked sky, down at the forest that was surrounding the forest. i swear it looked like a pair of eyes watching me through the trees. i shook my head and turned arround.

* * *

ring, ring, ring BAMB. i through my alarm across the room but unfortunetly for me i have the kind of alarm thats smash proof. it was 7:30am. i knew not by looking at my alarm clock, but by instinct. i groaned but dragged myself out of bed. as soon i was out bed my door was thrown open and i was tackled by 4 arms wrapping themselves around my waist. i looked down and saw angel and nudge.

"hey max." they chorused.

" hey you 2. how'd you sleep."

" good." they chorused again. " max will you let me dress you for your first day of school?" nudge asked and straight away i knew that if i let her do that then she'd want to dress me every day.

" no honey, not today." i said sleepily. i looked to see that they were still in their pj's." go get dressed you two and if the boys are asleep wake them up. i'll meet you down stairs in ten minutes." i said asuring them out...

* * *

haha cliffie. i might be new but i know how to brib. you reveiw and another chapter comes up.

the not so emo person.

niteside.

Return to Top


	2. chapter 2

__

darkness doesn't always lies within

Chapter 2: hope to die- max's pov

I'll meet you down stairs in ten minutes." i said assuring them out...

I walked into my closet and debated on what to wear. i desided on my green skinny jeans, black t-shirt, green denem vest, my black trench coat and green converse high tops. Hey there's nothing wrong with color co-ordination.

I walked out of my room and walked down the two flights of stairs, so that i was on the ground floor. He he. ground floor. Sounds like i'm working at the mall. " All cloths and lawn mowers on ground floor." it's just funny.

As soon as i hit the last step the smell of bacon hit my nose. i walked into the kitchen to see Iggy was putting breakfast on plates. " Mornin' Ig." i said as the last stages of sleep were making their way from my head.

Iggy's head turned in my direction." Mornin' Max."

soon after that the whole flock entered the kitchen. Gazzy and Angel ran to the table and sat across from me. I smiled at them. My little troopers. Fang slid in next to me. soon we were at the table and eating. we finished in record time. I collected everyone's dishes and put them in the sink. i looked at the clock in the kitchen. 8:05am. I walked back to the table.

"Okay guys bags packed and in the cars, andala." I said clapping my hands. The flock stod and got their bags and went the front door. i grabbed the trench coat from the back of my chair. I grabbed my bag and the keys to my black 1967 Chevy and walked out the door. i take pride in my car. i polish it and i fix it my self. I don't trust those machanics. no one was aloud to touch my car without my permission.

i climbed into the drivers seat and unlocked both the back and front doors.

Fang climbed into his black !958 Plymouth Fury. Iggy climbed in with Fang.

* * *

we arrived at Forks elementery in fifteen minute, probably due to the fact that i was going past the speed of light. i parked at the front and looked at Gazzy and Angel. " do you guys want me to walk you in?" i asked. They suddenly looked scared. they nodded vigerously. i looked at fang through my open window.

" I'll be right back." he nodded. I climbed out of the car at the same time as Ang and Gaz. we walked up the steps and i got alot of starring my way. Mostly teenage boys dropping off their younger siblings. Angel stopped and looked up at me.

"this is my class." She said in a small voice. i smiled and bent down to her level.

" your going to have fun. I just know it." i said looking at both of them. " remeber the back story and please keep an eye on your brother. I dont want to have to come to the principles offices because you set off stink bombs or anyother kind of bomb." i said the last part looking warningly at gazzy.

" Aye, aye cap'n." Gazzy said and they both sulouted just like solgers. i smiled at them.

" I'll be here at three o'clock on the dot. if im not in detension or anyother kind of maximum sercurity stuff." they smiled and hugged me." Look after eachother." and with that i stod up and looked down at them. They didn't move, which gave me an idea. " a tend hut." i said and they both stod like troopers." dis-missed." i said, they sulouted and ran off. I smiled at their backs and walked back to the car.

* * *

we made it to Forks High five minutes early. may as well start well. i thought.

Edwards pov

A car had just entered the student lot. i looked at the car to reconise it as a 1967 chevy. Very rare these days. This guy made it look bran spanckin' new. the chevy parked a fue cars down from us. I could hear the music. It was a mix cd. 'Whisper's in the dark' by Skillet was just finishing and 'headstrong' by Trapt started. that's when the car turned off and kids started pilling out.

i was expecting a guy to climb out of the drivers side, but was suprised to see a girl in green jeans, black t-shirt, green vest, green high tops and a trench with it's selves pushed up to the elbows reveiling tattoos climb out instead. They all appeared to be bored out of their skulls and school hadn't even started yet.

" are sure you don't want to reconsider school? i mean there is a lot more important stuff to do for six hours than go to this maximum prisim." the girl was saying to a dark skinned girl.

" No way. We're going to school. It's no longer a maxocresy." the dark girl replied.

"Cleary." the tattooed girl mummbled. a guy dressed intierly in black rapped his arm around her shoulders.

" cheer up love. your not the only one stuck here. you've got me and iggy to keep you company." he said.

she shook her head." come on. Let's get the school scedual thingie and get this over with." she replied.

" edward, anyone home?" alice said waving her hand infront of my face. I snapped out of whatever i'd gotten into and looked at her.

" yeah. what?" i asked...

* * *

ha ha cliffie. i might be new but i know how to bribe. you review and another chapter comes up.

the not so emo person.

niteside.


	3. chapter 3

darkness doesn't always lies within

Chapter 3: stick a needle in my eye- max's pov

_" yeah. I'm here. What?"_

We walked up to the office doors. Fang opened the door for all of us. I smiled at him and walked in. The place looked like a jungle. Pot plants in every corner, on every wall, there was something green and leafy. We walked up to the counter and smiled at the lady behind the bench thing.  
she looked up at us. " Hi, can i help you?" she had the voice of a grandmother.

I smiled at her again. " yeah, we're the new kids. Max and Jeff Martinz and Amara and Nick Ride."

she looked at me. " just a sec." she said that motherly tone. she started shuffiling through papers." Ahhh, here we go. Now i believe your father said that Jeff is blind." she said.

Iggy gasped." I'm blind! Realy, why didn't anyone tell me?!" he said fake astonishment. I rolled my eyes.

" Thanks." i said taking the papers from her. i turned to leave.

" oh you need to get all your teachers to sign this slip and bring it back after school." she said handing me four different forms.

i nodded and turned. once again fang opened the door.

We walked out side back into the rain and walked to my black 1967 Chevy Impala. I looked at Iggy." did you hear the sqeaking or was i imaging it?" I asked him.

Iggy grinned." you mean like the time you thought you saw someone on the wing of a plane?" i hit his arm." ow, yeah pick on the blind kid. Yes the car was sqeaking. Can we get out the rain?" I nodded.

" you guys go, I'll fix my problem." i poped the hood as i said this.

" Can i help max?" Nudge asked.

i nodded." sure. " the rain was weakening.

I looked down and notice that my caps were lose. I looked at nudge." lose caps. you tighten those and i'll tighten these." i said leaning onto the front of my car.

just then the bell rang, causing me and Nudge to jump and hit our heads on the car hood." FUCK!!! that hurt!!!" i yelled rubbing my head.

I closed the hood of the car and turned to see Fang and Iggy undercover waiting for us. i pulled off my ray-bans as i made my way to them.

when we reached the undercover area nudge and i shook our heads like well... wet dogs." hey cut that out. we moved here to get out of the rain." Iggy said. i rolled my eyes.

" let's get to class before we're late." i said.

* * *

Edward's pov

Mr. Rees had just started his lecture when the classroom door openned and the fourteenagers that came in the vintage chevy entered.

" Yeah, ahh... is this..." the girl in green jeans and suspeneders looked down at her sedual."english?" she asked.

Mr. Rees nodded." yes. Might I ask who you are?" he asked.

the girl nodded." we're the new students. I'm Max this is Jeff, Nick and Amara." she said gesturing to each person.

Mr. Rees nodded. " Take a seat. But first take your coats off." he said the last part looking at Max and Amara who were dripping wet. They nodded.

* * *

and that's all flocks. not realy, but until this little typer gets her reviews you aint gonna get anything.

the not so emo

niteside


	4. chapter 4

darkness doesn't always lies within

A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't posted for so long. I know how you feel. It sucks. But if you want to blame someone, then blame my stupid teacher Mrs Vague. On top of that I'm no longer allowed on my dad's computer because he thinks I deleted all of his music on limewire. Sooo not my fault. Any way here's the fourth chapter. enjoy:-)

* * *

Disclaimer: as much as I wish it I don't own max ride or twilight. 

Chapter 4: roses are red- max's pov

Okay, so being a little late on your first day of school is bad, but hey, it's not my fault this place is so frickin' big. We ran through the halls of the prison, with me slipping a least three times because my high-tops were wet. We ran down the empty halls and suddenly every one stopped but me. In stead, when I tried to stopped I skidded down the hall like they do in the movies, only I hadn't wanted to skid I wanted to stop.

"Woah Max. Can you teach how to do that?" Nudge asked.

"Yeah sure." I said from the ground. I had come to a stop but gracefully. I ended up falling backwards." You mind helping me up?" I asked. Nudge nodded and held out her hand and I took it.

After I straightened my coat I walked over to the door that everyone but me stopped at. I grabbed the knob and turned it. There was this really old guy standing in front of the desk at the front. Joy. The old creepie guy is the teacher.

"Is this ahhh…" I pulled out my schedule to at the top of the list was English. "English?" I finished looking up a creepie old teacher guy. Yeah. That's my name for him. Creepie old teacher guy. It has a ring to it doesn't it.

"Yes. Might I ask who you are?" creepie old teacher guy said.

"We're the new students. I'm Max, this is Jeff, Nick and Amara." I finished.

He nodded." Take a seat. But first take your coats off." He directed the last part to Nudge and I.

We did as we did as we were told and took a seat at the back of the class. After not even five minutes later I discovered creepie old teacher guy liked the sound of his voice. I was just about to zoneout of his lecture and go into my own little world , when the pixie like girl next spoke quietly to me." Hi, I'm Alice." she said holding out her hand to shake. I took it.

"Nice to meet ya Alice." i said

When the bell, went I guess that I jumped four feet in the air. The morning's classes happened like that only of the teachers made introduce our selves. Jerks. When the bell went signalling lunch I nearly ran out the door. NEARLY. This being my only class without Nudge or the guys, I feeling just a bit lonely. Once I was out the door I could my divided flock waiting for me.

I walked over to them and smiled. "'Bout time Max. what'd you do in there sleep?" iggy asked as me made our way to the lunch hall thing.

I decided to play with iggy. "Yeah man. I did fall asleep. And I had the weirdest dream." I said as walked through the doors that open out to the luch hall thing. This will be good.

"Well what was it about?" iggy asked.

"You doing the cha cha in a dress and makeup." As soon as I said I walked into the lunch line.

"Me doing the WHAT, wearing WHAT?!" iggy pretty much screamed.

" The cha cha in a dress and makeup." i replied cooly. I felt a tingling in mind which means that someone was try to read it. I looked around as we moved up in line. fang must of noticed 'cause he gave me the "what's up" look. I sent him the "someones trying to read my mind" look.

he returned it with "maybe it's angel" look.

"Would you two stop having those silent conversations. It's annoying. How do you do that anyway. I mean know what your talking about. If it confuses me then it has to confuse you. Can you mhdnaf..." Is all that she got to say before Iggy covered her mouth

"Nudge you know we love you, but shut up." Iggy said. Nudge nodded.

we got our food and started to walk to a table when the pixie like girl, Alice from our English class showed in front of us." hi. would you like to sit with me and my family?" She asked...

* * *

okay there's a cliffie. now i want some reviews and sugestions on what should happen next.

if i have some by i dont know 8pm there might be another chapter. might be.

fly on,

niteside.


	5. tis an AN

darkness doesn't always lies within

Don't get excited. It's an A/N.

I want your ideas. What do you guys want to read. Cause I want this to be something to read over and over like those bad books harry potter people seem to read over and over.

You decide what happens next. But you need to tell me cause I cant read minds, no matter how much I try.

Fly on,

Fang.

Sorry! I just had to put that in there! Seriously though bye!


	6. chapter 5

darkness doesn't always lies within

Chapter 5: violets are blue- max's pov

"Would you like to come and sit with my family?" She asked…

I looked at first Alice then to my divided family. Nudge was looking at her questioningly, Iggy was tense and Fang was, well, Fang.

I looked back at Alice. "Not today Alice, maybe some other time." I said. Her face fell somewhat but nodded.

"Okay." She replied, turned on her heel and walked to some out of the way table where other people that were just as pale and had the same strange whiskey colored eyes as Alice sat, save for a girl with long slightly wavy brown hair and soft brown eyes. Huh. Strange family, but then again I had a strange family too.

We followed her lead and went to one of the out of the way tables. Once we sat down Iggy let out a breath. I looked at him and I could see he was starting to relax, which brought up the question, "What happened back there Ig? I mean first you throwing question's at me then you were quiet when Alice came." I asked a little confused.

Iggy looked at me." Max. I don't think Alice is good."

"What? Why?" I asked bewildered.

"well for one thing I can hardly hear them right now and second I couldn't hear her heart beat." Iggy replied...

( i can't be bother going on with the conversation or doing the biology scene so im going straight to gym.)

Once again it was just me and the guys (nudge didn't have biology). We walked through the doors of the gym and I was amazed to say the least. Inside was a basket ball court, a race track and doors that must lead outside to fields where you play I don't know soccor? Don't ask me cause I don't know shit.

We moved over to the side for we were being trappled to say the least. "Okay ladies get changed then get your butts back here. Let's move it, move it, move it." Shouted a guy in red sweat pants, a white t-shirt, a red ball cap and black chuck taylors. He must be the coach. I watched the supposed coach shout the crap out of some one for forgetting their gym cloths. Yup. Deffintly the coach.

We meaning the guys and me walked up to him just to catch the rest of his rant." I don't care if your uniform is pink, you will wear it no matter what color it is." he shouted. I had to bite the side of my cheek to stop from laughing. Just then the coach turned to look at us."Don't tell me, you're new studnets and you're in my class." He said.

I nodded." I'm Max and these are my brothers Jeff and Nick." I said gesturing to the guys. They nodded.

"Fare enough. I'm Coach Clapp. Seeing as I don't have any gym cloths right now you will wear what you've got on but tommorrow you'll have a uniform." Coach Clapp said and then walked off like that guy does in CSI Miami.

Soon teenagers began to fill the gym. Again. As they do I look at each of them and take in their faces. As I look I found two of the people that were sitting at Alice's table. Well okay I didn't find them for they were never lost, rather I saw them. One of the two was a guy with bronze hair and strange whiskey colored eyes while the second was the girl with the long brown slightly wavy hair and the soft brown eyes. " Alright ladies. Today you will be running laps. 25 of them." Coach called and the air was filled with groans nearly as fast as one of Gazzer's accidents. "What are you all groaning about? Get moving." And with that Clapp blew his whistle and everyone started running.

Not even five minutes and we were in front by like eight meters and on our 8th lap. What can I say? Running at human pace is boring so we stepped it up.

"Hey Max from I'll race ya." Iggy asked.

"Why don't we all race and the loser has to... Fang trailed off thinking of something. Suddenly an evil grin Spread across his lips. I don't like the look of this. "The loser has to go shopping with Nudge and Angel."

"Theres no fucking way that I'll do that. No fucking way ing hell." I say and lay on the speed leaving the guys behind.

Edward's POV

Not even five minutes in and the new students are in front by meters and are on their 8th lap! They were pale, graceful and fast. If it wasn't for the color in their eyes I would of thought they were vamps.

Me being the evaesdropper that I am I zoned in on their conversation.

Hey Max from I'll race ya." Jeff asked.

"Why don't we all race and the loser has to... Nick stopped mid sentence to think of a concquence that they would hate. An evil grin spread over his lips. "The loser has to go shopping with Nudge and Angel." Has to go shopping with Nudge and Angel? Who the hell are they?

"Theres no fucking way that I'll do that. No fucking way ing hell." Max say's to them and speeds. My, my. These kids have very colourful vocabularies.

Third Person's POV

Max, Iggy and Fang's race ended 15 minutes later with Max as the winner and the two guys as the losers. The coach was shocked at how fast they finished and how they didn't even seam tired. "Seeing as you finished before every one else you can go sit on the bleachers ( the benches).

"Thank fuck for that." Max said as she sat down.

"Shit now I have to go shopping the terrible duo and their mascot Total." Iggy grumbled as he sat down on Max's left.

"Yeah well you're not alone man. I have to go shopping as well." Fang said as he sat on Max's right.

"That's what you get for making up a conciquence like that. Like they say, karma's a bitch, who aint got no mercy." Max says.

Max's POV

I felt like doing a victory dance. I won our little race with well flying colors. Now the guys have to go shoppong. Better them than me. Oh well, at least now Nudge and Ang will get the shopping trip they've been bugging me for. Tell you the truth I was feeling a little sorry for them but hey, like I said better them than me. I looked at the kids still running. Now these people I feel sorry for. They're so fricking SLOW!

I watched as that brunette girl from Alice's table ran with the bronze haired boy beside them. The girl turned to face him which means she wasn't paying attention. Just then the girl trips over her own feet and goes ass over tit and does a face plant with the ground. I couldn't help meself I burst out laughing at the same time Fang and Iggy did. Suddenly a loud ring goes through the air. Me head snaps in the direction that the noise came from. Coach Clapp had his whistle between his lips. "Okay that's 25 laps. Hit the road. I aint your babysitter." he shouted.

I gave a sigh, stood up and grabbed my bag. Fang and Iggy did the same. Ruffly three seconds later Nudge joined us as we walked towards the car.

We all climbed in and I turned the key in the egnition. I changed the CD and pulled out of the school.

Angel's POV

Just like she said Max was at Gazzy's and my school at 3 o'clock. As Max's prized car came closer, I could hear what she was listening to. It was one of her many favourite bands. Flyleaf- I'm so sick. The car came to a stop and Max climbed out of the car.

"MAX!" Gazzy and I say as we run towards our mother. Not really, but she's the closest thing we have. we both crash into Max and hug her.

" Hey guys. How was your day at school?" Max asked smiling while she hugged us back.

* * *

and there you go. the longest chapter so far and just like the others its a cliffie.

Joke of the day:

One day Mrs. Jones went to have a talk with the minister at the local church. "Reverend," she said, "I have a problem, my husband keeps falling asleep during your sermons. It's very embarrassing. What should I do?"

"I have an idea," said the minister. "Take this hatpin with you. I will be able to tell when Mr. Jones is sleeping, and I will motion to you at specific times. When I motion, you give him a good poke in the leg."

In church the following Sunday, Mr. Jones dozed off. Noticing this, the preacher put his plan to work. "And who made the ultimate sacrifice for you?" he said, nodding to Mrs. Jones.

"Jesus!", Jones cried as his wife jabbed him the leg with the hatpin.

"Yes, you are right, Mr. Jones," said the minister. Soon, Mr. Jones nodded off again. Again, the minister noticed. "Who is your redeemer?" he asked the congregation, motioning towards Mrs. Jones.

"God!" Mr. Jones cried out as he was stuck again with the hatpin.

"Right again," said the minister, smiling. Before long, Mr. Jones again winked off. However, this time the minister did not notice. As he picked up the tempo of his sermon, he made a few motions that Mrs. Jones mistook as signals to bayonet her husband with the hatpin again.

The minister asked, "And what did Eve say to Adam after she bore him his 99th son?"

Mrs. Jones poked her husband, who yelled, "You stick that goddamned thing in me one more time and I'll break it in half and shove it up your ass!"

"Amen," replied the congregation.


	7. Chapters 6 & 7

**A.N//: **I am so sorry that I haven't posted for so long. I know how you feel. It sucks. But if you want to blame someone, then blame my stupid teacher Mrs Vague. I think she's really a Terminator with that fleshy stuff, sent here to ruin my life. GASP. I think all teachers are Terminators. Quick someone call Sarah Conner.

Fang what are you doing. I thought I took your phone so you cant call for help. Get back here.

Sorry. I know what you're thinking and I did not kidn sorry I mean birdnap Fang.

Disclaimer: as much as I wish it I don't own max ride or twilight.

Chapter 6: who's afraid of a little kiss - Max's POV

_"Hey guys. How was your day at school?" Max asked smiling while she hugged us back._

When we got home everyone piled out of the Impala. I cut the engine and climbed out of my baby to see the front door open and everyone heading down the hall.

"IGGY! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PICKING THE FRONT DOORS LOCKS?" I yelled as I walked inside.

"Not to do it." Iggy replied from the kitchen.

"And yet you go and do all the fucking time." I thought about what I just said. "Angel, Gazzy you better not say that unless you have a good reason!" I yelled up the stairs.

"Okay Max." their voices chorused. I sighed and walked up stairs. I walked passed Angel's room to see her playing with Total and Akila. "Don't you have homework honey?" I asked as gently as I could. Which surprisingly gentle.

Angel looked up at me. "I don't get it." She said from her spot on the floor.

"You're in third grade. How hard can it be? Especially when you are such a smart girl who has a dog that won't shut up that is sorta intelligent." I said walking in and sitting cross legged in front of her, after moving Akila a bit. She ended up with her head on my knee with me petting her head.

"I don't know, it's just confusing." Angel said getting up and grabbing her book off of the table and handing back to me before sitting back down. I looked at her homework and I'm sure my eyes fell on the floor.

"You have got to be kidding." I said looking at her then back down to her work. "If a train is moving at 60mph and has 12 stops with a maximum weight of 2 tonne without passengers and an additional weight of 3 tonnes how much slower is the train going? What kind of question is that? They don't expect you to answer that do they? I mean how the hell would know that and when in anyone's life will they need to know that?" I asked looking up at Angel.

She shrugged. "Dude your school is messed up." I said. "Go ask Ig. Maybe he will make sense of it. If he doesn't then go to Fang." Angel nodded as I handed back her book.

"What if they can't make sense of it?" she asked.

"Then tomorrow we'll go to your teacher and ask. God this question is almost as pointless as the one I was asked to solve back when we were in Germany."

"Yeah that question was pointless huh. I mean besides Omega who in the world would know that?"

"I don't know but go ask Ig the question so you don't have to worry about later."

"But Max that's not the only..." Angel started but I interrupted her again.

"Ask Iggy all of them and tell me the answer's later."

Angel nodded and left.

I moved Akila's head off my knee and walked out of Angel's room. I continued down the hall to see if Gazzy was doing his homework. I walked to the door that led to Gazzy's room. I was about to open the door but thought against it. I held up my hand and knocked on the door.

"Password?" Gazzy's voice said muffled by the piece of wood in front of me.

"British Caviar." I said.

"Is that the red or the white?" Gazzy's voice asked. Awww crap.

"You know I don't remember that. Ahh white?" I said it as a question. The door opened in front of me and there stood The Gasman.

"Hey Max." he said and I smiled at him.

I took a sniff of the air. Methane, Sulphur, Bleach and Gunpowder? How the hell did Gazzy get gunpowder? I looked down at Gazzy, "Gaz stop making bombs and do your homework and if there is something you don't understand go to Iggy and if Iggy doesn't understand then go to Fang and if he doesn't understand then go to your teacher tomorrow. Got it?"

He nodded. "Okay Max." he said and turned around went to his desk and grabbed a book and walked back to me.

"Honey don't forget to read it out to him, okay?" I said moving out of the doorway. He nodded and ran down the stairs. I sighed and walked back to the stairs seeing as the staircase that goes up to the third floor was their. Hehe. Third floor. All hunting ammo and weapons third floor. It's just funning. I don't care if you don't get it. I walked up the stairs and waved my hand once. I reached the top and walked into my already open door and walked in and crashed onto the bed. One day down. God only knows how many more to go.

I was brought back from my inner suffering by a knock on the door. I looked up to see the one and only Mr. Darkside him self Fang. "Hey what's up?" I asked.

Fang walked in and sat on my couch. Kinda roughly. "I've been thinking and I need to know right now." Okay now I was confused. I raised my head to see what he meant but he wasn't there. I sighed.

"Fang, can you please move?" I asked thinking he would still be on the couch but there was no reply. Sighed again and sat on the edge of the bed. Fang suddenly appeared right in front of me and he pressed his lips against mine almost as roughly as he sat on my couch. He pulled back before I could even register what had happened. He looked into my eyes. And I suddenly couldn't control my feelings.

I moved the remaining gap and pressed my lips against his. At first Fang didn't do anything but then his moved with mine. At first it was sweet but it got deeper and way more passionate. Fang was the first to break the kiss. His breathing heavy like he had just ran for his life from Erasers.

Chapter 7: I am - Edward's POV

Once we got home I called a family meeting. We all gathered in the living room.

"Has anyone noticed the new kids at school?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"You mean Max and the others?" Rose asked.

"Yeah those kids, is it just me or do they seam a little off?" I asked.

"What do you mean Edward?" Esme asked.

"They're fast like really fast and they're pale. They're as quiet us, the only that tells me they're not vamps is the fact that they eat like the mutts and they have coloured irises."

"So. They could be some new mutts. But they don't smell like 'em, so what are they?" Emmett asked posing the question to no one in particular.

"Yes, what in deed." Carlisle said.

"Ohhh, do I smell a steak out or what." Emmett said rubbing his hands together.

HA HA. There's another chap and just like the others it's a cliffie. Sucked in. I'll try to update this week but if I don't then I'll do it next week cause I have the Easter Holidays to look forward to.

Fang stop giving me puppy eyes you're not going to make me cave.

Fang stop trying to break the ropes. Hey what put that down, no that tickles.

I know what you're thinking and I still haven't kidn sorry birdnaped Fang.

niteside


	8. Chapter 8 & 9

**A/N:** Okay so this is for everyone whos been waiting for this. i'm so sorry its been so long. i have like 8 assignments going on at once. plus the Vaugeantor is out to get me. Anyway... this is just a filer and i kinda need suggestions, cause i cant think of anything.

Fang: what about heavy metal?

Me: i think you're thinking of My Bloody Funeral man.

Fang: oh.

Me: good idea though, might work it in here somehow.

Fang: and with out further delay or stalling here is the long awaited Chapter 8...

Darkness doesen't always lie within

Chapter 8: the sweet steak – Emmett's POV

Just like I had guessed there was to be a steak out. Only problem was, none of us new where they lived so that kind of ruined the moment.

"Why don't we get their sent from the school lot and then trace them from there?" I asked. They all looked at me like I'd grown two heads. "What?" I asked.

Rose shook her amazing blonde clad head. "Nothing it's just that that exactly sounded smart." I couldn't help it. I got offended.

"Are you saying I can't come up with something bright? Huh? Well you guys suck!" I said poking my tongue out at them.

MAX'S POV

It was some time around nine and the youngings were in bed as well as Iggy. Fang and I were the only ones up and we were watching TV. Okay Fang was watching TV and I was watching the back of my eyelids but I was still listening. Right now we were sharing a watch. We might be in a new town but old habits die hard.

"You know you don't have to have watch with me." Fang said.

I shrugged. "Gives me something to do." I replied opening my eyes and turning my head to look into his.

"Oh yeah, your doing a great job. You're practically watching the back of your eyelids."

I rolled my eyes and turned to the TV.

FANG'S POV

About two hours Max had cacked it. She fell asleep. The thing was she fell asleep with her head against my side. Where ever Max touched me, my skin would tingle. To me, Max was like a drug. My own brand of heroine, the longer she was around I wanted to tell her how I felt.

A groan pushed me off of my train of thought and I looked down to see Max was waking up. I sighed inwardly. Max's beautiful eyes opened and they meet my own. She gave a small smile. "Hey, is it my shift yet?" she asked not moving from her position.

"One more hour." I said and Max just nodded. What the hell are you doing? Tell how you fell. She's right there. Stop being a sissy and tell her. The little voice in the back of my head screamed at me.

_The next day…_

School as usual was boring and totally a pain in the ass. I'll skip the explanation and just well get on with it. We all piled into the Impala and made our way to the elementary school to pick up Angel and Gazzy.

Max's POV

I pulled into the lot and smiled when I saw Angel and Gazzy waiting for us. I climbed out of the car walked over to them smiling. "Hey guys, how was school?"

Chapter 9: this cant be good-Max's POV

"_How was your day at school?"_

The drive home was long. Maybe it's due to the fact that Nudge had found out about the shopping trip with the guys via Angel. Nudge insisted on bringing me to the mall and telling the guys they would take them next time. So now I'm all alone and have to fend for myself. Let's just say that five pairs of bleeding ears later we were home. Ah home. The only place you can feel safe. What a joke. I don't feel safe anywhere. Especially when there is something or someone watching the house.

Everyone climbed out of the Impala and left their doors unlooked. Man I hate it when they do that. As I reach my hand to lock the door, the lock shot down. WHAT THE H-E DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS! I was just thinking about locking the doors and they lock them selves.

"_It's called telekinesis. It will come in handy. And better yet you just have to look at something and well you know." _Great the voice is back.

"_Oh. So you're back, oh annoying one. I would say nice to have you back but, I'd be lying." I thought to it._

No reply. Figures. You can never get a reply from that thing.

"Max hurry up would ya. We have to leave soon." Nudge called as I entered the house. I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs and to my room. I walked into my closet and changed into my black jeans, my black and grey flannel shirt, black vest and a black tie. I changed my green cons, for my grey ones.

As soon as I was dressed I walked down stairs. I saw Fang was in the living room and walked over to him. "Can you roll my sleeves to my elbows?" I asked him. Fang nodded and I held out my arm while I sat down. He finished in under a minute. "Thanks Fang." I said as I got up. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his in a quick kiss.

We broke the kiss and I walked into the kitchen. I walked to the cupboard and pulled out a couple of cookies.

I heard the fast thumps coming from the stairs; telling me Angel and Nudge had already changed and were coming to drag me off to the mall. I had just finished my cookies, when the terrible duo came to get me.

"Come on Max, let's go." Nudge said dragging me with her. I grabbed my keys with my free hand.

So sorry its short. Its just a filer for all those who check like, every hour. I've had slight writers bloke and it doesn't help when you're trying to write a story.

Fang: now we both know that's the trust.

Me: -nods in agreement-

Fang: well you guys the deal.

Me: yeah, you R&R and we post.

Come on press the fricking button already!! We're lonely and want reviews to know that we're loved in some way. For Fang its more than one way, but some people have all the luck.


	9. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I woke up a gal so I guess I'm not James Patterson –sigh- and I don't have dark brown hair so I guess I'm not Stephenie Meyer –cries over the fact that I don't own the 2 greatest stories ever-

Me: man, I hate you right now.

Fang: why?

Me: cause you got me sick.

Fang: you were the one in my room!

Me: I was giving you soup.

Fang: you and then you fell on me.

Me: you left you skate board lying around!

Fang: …

Me: you know what? Never mind, you guys, here's the long awaited 9 chapter. You have to thank my beta reader for this, she's the one who had the idea.

Darkness doesn't always lie within

Chapter 9

Emmett's POV

Okay so we went back to school and we caught the new kids scent and traced it back to a house in the woods. It was an awesome house, I must say. We, meaning Edward and I were crouched amongst the tree line and hidden in the shadows.

We couldn't really see the kids and all but we could hear 'em and they were going to the mall to watch some movie. Perfect. I looked at Edward and we both nodded. We stood and ran in the direction of the mall. Still hidden by the green foliage.

"Dude, I can't believe your idea worked." Edward said shaking his head.

"Eat me, no wait, you actually might." I replied rolling my eyes. Mall here we come.

Max POV

I climbed into the Impala, turned the key, and rolled down the windows. "Come on guys!" two seconds ago they were pushing me out the door, now I'm the one honking on the horn yelling for them to get their butts out here. "Guys move it or I'm going to the movies!"

Angle pranced out in her pink halter and white miniskirt combo. "Sorry Max, but Nudge couldn't find her lime green converse" She climbed into the front seat "besides, what would you have seen?"

"Angles & Demons" I didn't even hesitate I had wanted to see it for weeks.

She made a face. "You really want to see that? I heard it was terrible!"

"You don't even know me if you think a bad review will stop me from going." I challenged.

"Ya I kind of figured that." She admitted. Just then Nudge walked out of the house with a smirk on her face.

"Did you find them?" I asked, really not caring what the answer was as long as we could get the shopping over with.

"Yes, yes I did."

She was still smirking so I said; "ok I give where were they?" genuine curiosity shadowed my voice.

"Gazzy had them."

"Ewww! They must stink!" Angle shrieked.

I looked up into the window of Gazzy's room and he was grinning ear to ear.

"Well are you wearing them now?" I asked.

"No, I didn't want to stink up your car." Smart girl.

"Ok then lets get this show on the road!" We drove for about half an hour, considering how fast I was driving. The roads weren't that hard to navigate, and the only disturbances was Nudge's constant "Are we there yets?" that was as bad as it got. I was listening to my I-pod and the girls were talking fashion the whole time.

"Ok were here." I called, stepping out of the car.

"WAIT!" Angle yelled, "I hear something." I spun around doing a 360 sweep of the area. My eyes were drawn to the two dark shapes running at us with an unnatural speed.

Oh yeah, its up and my beta reader, Mythical2215 is to thank. I added Emmett's bit 'cause I thought it would make a little sense. And guess what? IT'S A CLIFFIE!!! –insert mad scientist laugh here-

Fang: come on nite, talk to me.

Me: -ignores fang and tries to watch Ace Ventura Pet Detective.-

Fang: pleeease talk to me.

Me: -sigh and then yawns-

Fang: …

R&Rness dudes?


	10. Chapter 11

Okay guys, here's the new chapter.

Proudly brought to by NITESIDE IS DA BOMB, Fang, Cheese (I still don't why.) and the new author for now cause I'm to slack to go on with it, Mythical2215.

Fang: just get on with it.

Me: fine, kill joy.

Fang: Nite…

Me: okay okay geez your bossy today.

Fang: I try.

Me: here it is.

Darkness Doesn't Always Lie within

Chapter 11- lurking in the shadows.

Max POV:

The shapes stopper at the edge of the shadows just out of my line of sight, even with my raptor vision. Seeing as how they weren't getting closer, I asked, "Angle, what are you  
picking up?"

"Well," she began "I'm not sure, their minds are incredibly fast and complicated. All I know is one of them is a mind reader, like me, and the other is thinking about steak." She scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Steak? What the hell?"

"Nudge!"

"What?" her innocent expression in place.

"Nudge what did I say about the swearing?"

"Only swear like that if you have a good reason." she recited.

"Exactly, so no swearing about what this idiot is thinking."

She nodded "What do we do about them though?" she said looking at the shadows.

"Come on, we need to have a talk with our stalkers." I started to walk over, looking behind me to see if the girls were following. I stopped two feet from the shadows. "What do you want?" I hissed. They  
didn't answer so being the gem that I am; I used my telekinesis to drag them out.

"What the fuck!" the bigger one exclaimed.

"Watch it" I snickered "There are kids here!" Then I noticed who they were. "Hey, aren't you in my gym class? Alice's brother right?" I said to the bronze haired boy.

He smiled "Yes" then looked over to the big one "Emmett, that may be your second great idea today" he said.

The other one, Emmett, smiled then grabbed Angle and Nudge, who started kicking and screaming. "Let them go you bastard!" I yelled.

Emmett just smiled and said "Edward you get the feisty one."

"Damn my luck" he snarled. "Ok come here girly" I backed away, not wanting to get captured, but not wanting to leave Angle and Nudge.

"Fine but I am gonna walk." I said giving up.

"Not quite" Edward smiled. He picked me up in one fluid movement and carried me like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder.

"Not cool" I said as they ran towards the trees. Damn, they were fast.

Edward POV:

We ran through the trees keeping pace with the car. When they finally stopped in the parking lot, we ran up and hid in the shadows. The oldest girl climbed out of the Impala and started for the mall. The  
younger one yelled "WAIT!" Shit she had seen us. We ran closer to the edge and stopped. The older one turned to look at us, then ran back to the youngest.

All I could pick up were their names. Angle, Max, and Nudge. Then they turned to us and Max hissed "What do you want?" when we didn't answer, she stared at us hard and we were being pulled forward.

"What the Fuck!" Emmett yelled.

"Watch it" she laughed "There are kids here!" Then realization dawned on her. "Hey, aren't you in my gym class? Alice's brother right?"

"Yes" I smiled then looked over to Emmett. He was thinking about just grabbing them, and running to the meadow and forcing them to explain themselves. "Emmett, that may be your second great  
idea today" I approved. Emmett smiled and grabbed Angle and Nudge.

"Edward you get the feisty one" Emmett said, nodding at Max, who at this point was  
cussing. I turned towards Max.

"Damn my luck" I was pissed at Emmett. "Ok come here girly" I cooed. She backed away probably to run, I decided.

"Fine but I am gonna walk." She said.

"Not quite" I smiled. I picked her up and carried her over my shoulder.

"Not cool" she grumbled as we ran towards the trees. This will be fun.

* * *

Okay guys there's the new chap all thanks my beta Mythical2215. she has taken over this story. I will update this sometimes but for the time being I'm doing My Bloody Funeral and Myth is doing this one.

Fang: at least your talking to me.

Me: its kinda hard to stay mad at you.

Fang: I'd like to think its because of my charm –grins-

Me: -rolls eyes- yeah sure whatever. I think also because of your extreme cockiness.

Fang:…


	11. THE AN OF DEATHlol jks, Adoption

Because it hasn't been updated since '09 and I officially have no more ideas for this story it's up for adoption. Any one who wants to continue this story just PM me and you can have it!

Mythical2215 was writing it for me but I think she got writers block soooo yeah. Just let me know if you want to continue the story guys.

Just know that this is a big piece of history for me. This was the first story I ever wrote. I think I had more written but maybe that was originally for My Bloody Funeral. No idea anymore. Anyway, have fun and have a good day.

Laters,

Nite.


End file.
